iAmTooYoung
by cloudlessxxdreams
Summary: For Rose Red Misery's Fanfic Challenge. Sam makes a life changing discovery that lies within her self. How will she tell Freddie? What about Carly? How will her family react? Most importantly, is Sam ready to be a mother at fifteen?
1. Chapter 1

** iAm Too Young.**

**A/N: I decided to give Rose Red Misery's Seddie Pregnancy fanfiction challenge a shot. This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first on and my first Seddie fic. =) This will be rated T pretty much, just to be safe. The story will be in Sam's POV through it all because I believe that'll be more fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own icarly or any of the characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow this was beginning to become a nightly ritual for me. I was once again holed up in my room. Currently I was laying on my full-sized chestnut wood bed, my headphones that were in my ears drowning out everything, due to the music I was blasting on my Pear-Pod. I was silently grateful that this was a perfect solution to blocking out all of the sounds around me. Including the horrid sounds coming from downstairs. These noises, however, were not particularly uncommon around here, especially here within the last few months. My parents were arguing once again, over something so small that a normal functioning person probably wouldn't have even acknowledge the problem or mistake.

They fought pretty much every night, although they tried to hide this little fact around me. This, however, was impossible to do. I had been hearing them bicker, every night, and i was getting sick of it. Very, sick of it. You see, my parents have been married for fifteen years now, having gotten married a few months before I was born. My father was never around much though, due to the fact that he worked full time. He did this to be able to support our family, since my mom wasn't exactly warmed up to the idea of getting a job. She just stayed at home, leaving me with her. Which was kind of weird at times, because my mother was not exactly what you would call normal. Okay, she was the furthest thing from that, actually. She had proved this to me on many occasions, especially when she wore her bikinis around the house. Picture this, she actually went shopping at the grocery store in one of them before. Gross, right?

Sighing to myself, I rolled over in my bed and turned my lamp that was resting on my nightstand, off. Muttering to myself, I removed the headphones from the ears and switched off my Pear-Pod. I then buried my head in my pillow, pulling my thick, white, comforter over my head, engulfing my golden blonde curls. Closing my sapphire blue eyes tightly, I tried my best to drown out all of the noises. This method was not working very well, but I had school tomorrow. It was already ten thirty and I needed some sleep. I was sick of all the fighting, I didn't want them to fight. All I wanted was too be a happy family, well the happy dysfunctional family that was used to be. But that wish seemed depressingly idiotic now.

The next thing I knew I flung back my covers and jumped out of my bed. Rushing out of my bedroom, and flinging myself into the bathroom across the hall. Immediately, I dropped to my knees on the white marble floor, which was cold against the bare flesh of my knees. Another feeling of nausea washed over me and I emptied the contents of my stomach into the white toilet that I was currently hunched over. My throat was burning, it hurt a lot, and my blue eyes were watering from the rancid smell and the burning feeling in my throat. It was so gross, just vomiting and vomiting over and over again. I continued until all that was left were dry heaves.

After a few minutes, I finally found the strength to pry myself away from the toilet and to get up off my knees. God, this was so extremely weird. I, Samantha Puckett, had never had a weak stomach. Therefore, vomiting was very unusual for me. With a small groan, I made my way over to the sink, grabbing my blue toothbrush. Drowning it in toothpaste, I wet the toothbrush, scrubbing my teeth fiercely. Along with my tongue, god, the taste in my mouth as so foul, so repulsive. It was enough to make me vomit again if all of the contents of my stomach had not already been emptied out. Maybe I had something bad... Yeah! That was probably it. Food poisoning. It was very common, that had to be it.

After finishing, I slowly made my way back to my bedroom. I made my way over ot my bed and slipped into the welcoming, relaxing, comfort, that I was longing for. As I stared at the ceiling, my mind began to drift to different thoughts. But although there appeared to be many, I could not focus on a single one. My mind was racing too fast, and everything seemed to be fuzzy. My vision blurred, and after about ten peaceful minutes of hearing no muffled yelling coming from the kitchen, downstairs, I drifted off to sleep. The war has ceased, at least for now. Although there were obvious traps scattered around that could set off the familiar battleground at any given moment. Then thick tension still hung in the air.

When I woke up this morning, my stomach felt really weird. As I sat up to get out of bed, the unfamiliar wave of nausea hit me again, hard. Once again, I found myself racing to the bathroom. My messy golden blonde curls a mere blur behind me. I layed there, on the cold marbe floor, hunched over my own personal porcelain god, for what seemed like twenty minutes. Wretching, as I emptied my stomach once more until the dry heaving began again. Ugh, if anything my throat was burning even more painfully, and my eyes were watering so much that I was pretty sure it looked like I was crying. The sickening taste in my mouth and the repulsive smell made me want to gag, but I controlled myself.

I took extra precautions to make sure that the taste was completely out of my mouth. By not only brushing my teeth once, but twice, as fiercely as I possibly could. You know just to make sure. By then then, however, I knew something was up. Food poisoning would have gone away or faded overnight. Or it would have woken her up multiple times during the night, with her stomach hurting. Either way, she had to get ready for school. So after I had finished scrubbing and cleaning out my mouth, I decided to head back into my bedroom.

Whatever this was, that was making me become way better aquainted with my toilet then I ever wanted to be, would not keep my down. I was too tough to let the simple stomach flu or something, effect me. School and Carly's were my comfort zones, where I could escape the driving torture of my parents constant bickering. Also, after all, I did have a reputation to keep up. If I didn't go to school, who would torture Gibby? Or who would provide the constant string of insults both verbal and physical to the technical geek? No, I absolutely had to go to school. So I made my way over to my closet door, where I had three pictures taped up. The first was of Carly, Spencer, Freddie, and myself. The next was of Carly and I. Finally, the third was a black and white, photobooth film capture thing. Which contained five vertical thumbnails of Freddie and I making funny faces at the photobooth camera at the mall. Which was taken one one of those rare moments where we were not at each other's throats with anger. It was taken on the week I had (or was forced) to stay at the Benson's apartment for a week.

Why you may ask? Well trust me it was definitely not my decision. It was the last week of Christmas vacation, and my mother wanted to visit her sister. I did not want to tag along, since I knew all they would do was probably go shopping, nonstop. My father was staying in his accountant office at the time, to give my mom some "space." So, without my knowledge my mother called Mrs. Benson, to ask whether I could stay there. Usually I would have just stayed over at Carly and Spencer's, but unfortunately they were spending their holiday break with their uptight grandfather, in Yakima. Ew, Yakima. Worst name ever for a town. Anyway, although I would never admit it to anyone I had a lot of fun staying with the Benson's.

Freddie was really cool about the whole thing, despite how awkward things had been between us lately. Due to the fact that we hadn't really spoken to each other alone in the past four months. This was because of the first kiss that both of us had shared with each other. Just to get it over with, of course. We still argued and I still made his life a living hell. But we had never had a serious conversation like that night, since then. Although there was one unspeakable thing that happened over the break, that I told him I'd burn all his technical equipment in front of him and kill him if he ever mentioned. It was not supposed to have happened. I was trying to have a little fun, and I guess I took things too far. The story of my life. It had all started on New Year's Eve, Mrs. Benson after tons of reassuring from Freddie that we would be just fine alone and that he would not let me damege anything, or set anything on fire, had left for the night to go to a small get together one of the fellow nurse's at the hospital was having.

Well, after watching two boring movies with the dork, I began to get, well , bored. Spontaneously a idea crept into my mind. It was New Year's Eve, right? We had earned the right to have a little fun. Not bothering to explain what I was doing to a bewildered Freddie, I was finally able to hunt down Mrs. Benson's alcohol cabinet. Freddie had once mentioned something about her having one, for special occasions when she had friends or relatives over who liked to drink or something like that. Especially their Uncle Ricky, who always drank when he visited. The look on Freddie's face when I came back into the living room with a full bottle of Vodka and two cups was completely priceless.

_"S-Sam w-what are you d-doing with t-that?" he asked, stuttering out of complete shock, although I couldn't help but noticing that he had a petrified look in his warm dark brown eyes._

_"What does it look like I'm doing, dork?" I replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's New Year's Eve! Loosen up Fredward and have a little fun." I stated, rolling my sapphire blue eyes in annoyance._

_I could tell he was thinking about getting caught, after all, we were only fifteen years old. Six years off from the legal drinking age here in Seattle, well more like the entire United States. By then he was seriously getting on my nerves, for a moment I thought about resulting to physical violent. But I decided to be a nice person and to not result to that tonight, no matter how annoying and geeky he was being. Although he did look kind of cute when he was scared- wait! Freddie was not cute! Why had that thought even crossed my mind? Well... he had hit puberty, and his voice was definitely much deeper than before. He had grown into his looks and was pretty hot. Ugh! I should just quit thinking, like now. I'm going completely insane._

_"Oh come on." I coaxed, rolling my eyes once more. "No is going to catch us, Fredweird." I added, addressing what I was pretty sure he was thinking._

_Without waiting for a responder from him, I poured two cups of the alcohol, handing one of them to Freddie who met my gaze with a determined, but uncertain look._

_"You're right." He stated, and I felt my heart rate quicken under the gaze of his dark brown eyes. What was I doing?! I had already been over this thousands of times with myself. I couldn't ever have feelings for Freddie, the dork, the geek, the technical nerd. But after that kiss, it was getting harder and harder to convince myself of that, I had began to notice all of the little things about my so called frenemy. Just how much he had actually matured, and how much deeper his voice actually was. Be he loved Carly, and besides as I said earlier. He was a technical geek, I was the bully it would never work out. I was just the girl who hung around Carly, who loved meat and picked on him constantly. I was nothing compared to Carly, I would never be. Until recently I wouldn't have cared, but that kiss had changed everything. The way his soft, smooth, firm, and warm lips had pressed gently against mine. It had sent millions of jolts of electricity throughout my body. The scene replayed in my mind, over and over again._

_Before I knew what was happening, I gave him a challenging look with my eyes, almost on the verge of a skeptical glance. I didn't believe he would actually do it. Freddie brought the cup up to his lips and took a deep drink, grimacing at the taste of the liquor, as he looked up at me wistfully. My mouth dropped open, as I stared at him in surprise. A nervous chuckled escaped from the back of his throat, and for a moment I detected a look of fear in his beautiful dark eyes. I didn't like that look very much._

_"Wow, Benson. I didn't know you had it in you," I told him, in a surprised tone, my normal smirk on my face as I looked at him. Freddie Benson, the up-tight, mother's boy, technical nerd of iCarly had just taken a long drink of Vodka. I watched as he shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. Then I watched as it slowly turned into a smirk, his eyes resting on mine and I felt my stomach churn._

_"Your turn." Freddie stated, giving me a challenging look with his dark brown eyes. I frowned, never being the one to refuse, turn down, or back away from a challenge. I brought the cup up to my lips and closed my eyes, taking a drink of the alcohol. The taste of it burned my throat and made me eyes water. The taste wasn't exactly awesome, but somehow the sensation seemed kind of cool. Something I had never experienced before. Then I smirked at Freddie, at having proved that I could do it too. It only being ten o'clock, we put in some random comedy movie, and by eleven thirty, when the movie ended our cups were empty. Us having refilled them three times, during the movie. We were definitely drunk by now and all traces of awkwardness was long gone._

_"T-turn it to the c-countdown," I slurred, grabbing a hold of Freddie's arn, as we sat beside each other on the couch, closer than we ever would have if we had been sober._

_"F-fine-e." he slurred, struggling with the remote buttons for a moment, before finally turning the channel to the New Year's Countdown._

_"Woo!" I cheered noisely, as I stood up, trying to keep my balance even thought everything seemed to be spinning. Ugh! Everything need to stay still! Like now! Freddie looked at me._

_"Five minutes." he said, grinning that gorgeous dorky half smile of his, as he stood up._

_After four minutes we cheered as the countdown began. "59... 58... 57... 56!" Freddie cheered and I joined in, as I stumbled to his side and clutched his arms for support, to keep my balance._

_"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." We said, in unison and before I knew it his arms snaked around my waist, as my arms found their way around his meck. His dark brown eyes met my sapphire blue ones, and I took joy in knowing his lips were only centimeters from my own._

_"5... 4... 3... 2... 1." I whispered, trapped in a complete trance as I was locked in his gaze._

_"Happy New Year, Sam." he whispered, before bringing his soft lips to mine. It started out as sweet and soft, electricity charging throughout my entire body. Then somewhere down the line, things began to heat up._

_His hands traveled under my shirt and I trembled at his fiery touch on my cool skin. The feeling was something I had never experienced before, but I knew for sure that I loved and longed for the feel of his skin against my own. For a moment, I remembered this was Freddie, afterall. Oh screw it. I didn't care, it hust made the experience all the more amazing. On a sudden impulse, I entangled my hands in his dark brown hair, surprise setting in on how soft and smooth it felt. My eager lips pressed against his as our little kiss, turned into a makeout session. The next thing that happened surprised me, he broke the kiss and I felt strangely incomplete. But he only looked down into my eyes, as the realization that he was taller than me dawned on me in a good way._

_"Sam..." Freddie whispered, taking my hand into his, as I broke off our embrace. Before I knew what was happening he lead me into his bedroom, shutting and locking his door behind him. Freddie then turned back to me, his soft lips pressing back against mine, eagerly. I opened my mouth slightly and rand my tongue against his lips. Feeling the warm wetness and the soft, smooth, silky feeling, that tasted so sweet. He eagerly allowed me entrance, his tongue running against mine, creating all new sensations all together. Freddie's hands slipped under my shirt and grabbed the hem of it. Tugging upward and breaking out kiss momentarily, to slip the fabric over my head. It was just a burdon, a barrier that was in the way of allowing more skin to skin contact. I took this opportunity to reach for the buttons of his dorky button up shirt. As his lips returned to mine, I quickly un-fastened the buttons, slipping it off of him when I had finally managed to undone all of the little annoying buttons._

_A moan escaped from his throat when my warm hands came in contact with his skin. Smirking triumphantly, I grinned, breaking away from his lips and traveling down to his neck. Placing small kisses up and down it, causing another moan to escape from Freddie's sweet lips. It was almost a musical sound to Sam._

The rest after that was supposed to have been a blur, since we were drunk after all. But somehow I must have not been a sloppy drunk, because I remember it all with perfect clarity. He was so gentle, so careful. When I woke up in his bed, all my clothes along with his scattered along the floor with his own. My eyes widening, I looked over at Freddie, remembering last night's events as they flooded back into my mind. He was staring right back at me.

_"D-Did we..." he stuttered, trailing off. I nodded, studying his reaction. But he stayed quiet, obviously replaying last night's events in his mind. He obviously remembered everything too._

_"We got wasted... and well yeah," I began, stating what we both already knew. "But we can't tell anyone." I said, in a rushed tone, glancing back over at him. As a held the covers to my nude body, although I was fully aware of Freddie's arms that was snaked around my bare waist. I figured that was probably the position we had fallen asleep in, even though I had woken up laying on his bare chest._

_"Absolutely," he agreed, nodding, and looking frightened. "And nothing changes between us, got it dork?" I ordered and I was positive that I saw his face fall in disappoint."Nothing." he agreed, but despite this he said it a monotone voice. Feeling guilty, and knowing that I really didn't mean what I had previously said, I rolled my eyes. "Things had already changed." I spoke quietly, before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "Last night was something special to me Freddie, and I'm glad it was with you." Then I placed my head back on his bare chest, and closed my eyes, before he could respond. And a few seconds later I drifted back off to sleep, determined to sleep of this hangover I knew would come later._

That is how everything came to be. Everything hadn't gone back to normal, there was the stealing kisses when no one was looking. And then kissing each other to shut the other up during a argument when they were alone. But never more than that, both to afraid to mention the events that had happened almost three months ago.

I opened my closet, grabbing my favorite pair of dark, denim jeans and a bright orange long sleeved shirt, along with a yellow short sleeved shirt. Closing the closet door, I threw the clothes on my bed. I slipped off my pajamas and grabbed my jeans, I tugged them them on, only to find that they would not button. What?! These jeans had fit a month ago! They had always fit! Perfectly. Frustrated, I tugged harder at the jeans falling back on my bed. Grunting, after a minute of trying to button them. I slipped them off and angrily, tossed them at my wall, as hard as I possibly could. Finally, I settled on a pair of grey sweatpants.

Ugh! Stupid jeans! Putting on my shirts, over my blue, green, and white, polka dotted bra. I turned to my full length mirror and raised up my shirts, exposing my bare stomach. Had I gained weight? Of course I ate constantly, but my high metabolism kept me from gaining weight. So certainly that was not the case. But to my surprise, i had a very small, defined round shape to my stomach, a small bump that went unnoticed under the layers of clothing she wore. I gasped, the small bump was where my flat stomach had been ten weeks (2 1/2 months) ago. My eye's widened as I placed a hand on my stomach. What was going on? A sudden thought occurred to me, causing me to frantically look over at my calender.

Oh my god. I had missed my period. _Twice._

-----------------------------

**A/N: Ahh it's probably suckish. But I would love some reviews. =) Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

iAm Too Young.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad to see people are enjoying it so far. Well here's the second chapter. R&R.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own iCarly or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------

No way. No way. No way. This is what I kept repeating to myself as I ran over towards my black backpack. That couldn't be right. I vaguely remembered my mom once mentioning something about her periods used to irregular alot when she was my age. Yeah! Maybe that was it! But I knew I was only searching for the last bit of hope, to keep my from realizing the horrible truth that was setting in. I refused to believe it, it couldn't be true. I refused to even think it. Grabbing my backpack, I unzipped the front and plunged my hand into the pocket, searching for something in particular. After a few moments I came across what I was looking for. Score! I pulled out the ten dollar bill that I had "borrowed" from Carly yesterday. I had been planning to go buy some more ham with it, but now my plans had changed completely.

Still, Sam. I told myself, while pulling on my black converse. You don't know anything for sure yet, so let's not freak out. Stupid conscience, always trying to look on the bright side. I was not a very optimistic person as you could probably tell, in my opinion if there was a half a glass of water on the kitchen table, the glass would be half empty. Not full, it was just my way of looking at things. Most people found it annoying but I couldn't help it. With a sigh, I headed out of my bedroom and down the stairs. School was now the least of my worries, I skipped all the time. Today I actually had a legitimate reason in my opinion. But to many others it would just be typical Sam Puckett, once again showing no interest in getting a good education.

I was silently grateful that there was no trace of my mother downstairs, she could be somewhat of a pest at times. She tried to be more of a best friend to be then a actual mother at times, and it was just really annoying. I entered the kitchen, feeling to upset to eat at the moment. Not to mention the fact that my stomach still felt really weird. Slipping out the back door in kitchen, I stepped outside. The day was unusually sunny for it too only be the middle of March. Not to mention that it was always usually raining in Seattle. I would have preferred for it too have been raining, since it would have fit my mood better. Oh well, I walked up the driveway and turned onto the deserted sidewalk. My bus was long gone, eh, if anything I could just tell my mom I was sick, which wasn't really a complete lie. I had been puking my guts out lately.

Stuffing the ten dollar bill in my pocket, I sighed. Not allowing myself to think of what I was doing, or about what was going to happen if the conclusion I had drawn about what was wrong with me was true. Instead, I focused on the excuse I would tell Carly for not showing up too school today. Eh, I would probably just tell her that I slept in and then was too lazy to get up and go. She would probably give me another one of those lectures about how school was important, and how skipping was irresponsible. I had heard this lecture thousands of times before, it wouldn't hurt to hear it once more. And well if the dork asked, I had obligation to tell him anything. It wasn't like I owed him anything that's for sure and if he kept going on and on about it, well I would get him, I always did.

Most people would say that I have anger issues, and in all truth I really do. Although I can be a nice person when I want to be, it's just takes a lot to earn my respect. The only person who has actually earned my respect is Carly. Just because back in the first grade she had actually had the guts to stand up to me. Nobody ever did that, well, Gibby and Freddie tried occasionally. But let's face it, those were desperate attempts, just to get me to quit bullying them. Well yeah, it wasn't going to happen. Ever. No one had ever seen me let my guard down other than my best friend, because if they did my reputation would be ruined and we couldn't have that happen now could we? Definitely not.

Around Carly it was different though. Although I hated crying, she had seen me cry before. I had broken down in front of her a couple of times, but I knew it was strange for her. I was Sam, the bullying, the girl who couldn't give a care less about hurting people's feelings or making their lives miserable. I was tough, unbreakable, or so everyone thought. But even I had my moments, I was just smart enough not to let anyone see. I had emotions just like everyone else, I just hid them well and to tell you the truth that took a lot of effort to do. When I had found out my grandfather had died, I did not cry. After I had broken my leg in three places, I did not shed a tear. It would take a lot to break me, that was for sure.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, I finally entered downtown Seattle. I was surprised at how empty it was, most people were either at work or school, I assumed. Usually when I skipped I just hung out at home, or crashed over at Carly's to keep Spencer company. Since he was always entertaining with whatever new sculpture he was working on at that moment. As I walked down the familiar strip of stores, I looked around searching for the familiar one I was searching for. Finally I reached my destination. The Seattle "Store of Wonders" Department Store. Sure, there were many around here, but this one just so happened to be the closest to my house. Plus, the merchandise here always seemed to be cheaper.

As I pushed open the glass doors, I heard the ding of a automatic alerter, informing the workers that a costumer had arrived. I noticed a few adult shoppers cast suspicious looks my way, but I ignored them. Obviously they were all thinking the same thing, why wasn't I in school? I certainly did not look a day over fifteen. Therefore I could not have graduated. Either way I scanned the signs hung above the aisles, not really sure what I was looking for. Or where what I wanted might be. Finally, I headed over the medication aisle. Maybe it would be there, as I scanned the shelves I noticed there was nothing there that I needed to acquire. With a groan, I ran a hand through my golden blonde curls. Wondering where I should check now.

I could ask for help from a cashier or someone, but I had way more dignity than that. Plus it would be very embarrassing. After walking down a few more aisles, absent-mindedly scanning, I found myself in the "Baby Necessities" aisle. My eyes widened and I immediately took interest in scanning the shelves. Finally, I found what I was searching for. Without hesitating, I quickly grabbed it off the shelf, trying my best to look nonchalant about it. Although a few mothers toting around their toddlers, were sending me surprised and suspicious looks. I bit my bottom lip as I left the aisle, heading towards one of the cash registers. Luckily I hadn't ran into anyone I knew, if I had I would have been dead.

I stood in line, waiting impatiently. Wanting to just get out of there. It was so embarrassing! A fifteen year old shouldn't be buying one of these, it was just common knowledge to anyone who had a brain. But yet here I was. As I stepped up to the cashier, he gave me a weird look as he scanned my item. I glared at him and he instantly looked down, not daring to say anything. The price rung up too seven dollars, I quickly payed him and grabbed the bag out of his hands in a rush. Before rushing out of the store, crumbling up the bag and stuffing it into my large pocket in my grey sweatpants. After a few minutes of calming myself down I headed towards home. Eager to get this over with and to hopefully prove my theory wrong.

It seemed like to short of a walk back to my house, and as I opened the door I came face to face with my mom making breakfast and making coffee. I caught a glimpse of the wall on the clock and I noted that it was nine thirty. My mom looked at me curiously before remembering that it was a school day, and I wasn't in school. But to my surprise she didn't seem to care, she just had this look on her face. As if checking me out, to see if I was okay and for a moment panic filled my body. She knew. She knew something was up, the cat was out of the bag. What was I going to do? But to my surprise she merely shook her head and spoke, turning back to the breakfast.

"Are you okay sweetie? I heard you throwing up last night, I went to come check on you a few minutes later." She said, biting her lip. "But you were already asleep. And then I heard you this morning too.. and so I didn't bother you about school... I knew Chinese for dinner last night wasn't a good idea. I told your father that the sushi didn't taste right." She muttered more to herself than to me, and relief flooded throughout my body.

My mother wasn't really that bad, of course she was weird at times. Okay, more often than not but she really did care about me. Although I usually told people otherwise, I just never really gave my mom a chance too care for me. She tried, but I claimed I was independent and that I could do for myself. Still it was unusually refreshing to hear that she was concerned about me, although my heart rate was still thudding rather too quickly. What if my theory was true? I would have to tell her... and my father. Crap. They had enough to deal with and this would only add to it. For a second I kicked myself for being so stupid, before I noticed that my mom was sending me a weird glance. Oh yeah, I hadn't responded to her question.

"Yeah. I'm fine, mom." I lied, and a part of me was relieved that she had come to her own conclusion that the sushi was what made me sick. If only that were true, I thought to myself momentarily. "That sushi was a bad idea." I agreed, with a small nod, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"So..." my mom trailed off, as she used a spatula to flip a pancake off of her pan and onto a paper plate. "Want some pancakes?" She asked me, with a almost hopeful expression. I usually rejected her offers, claiming I had something better to do.

Well I was really hungry, and to justify my thought. my stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl. Stupid stomach. Why did it always have to growl at the mention of food? "Sure mom." I said, forcing a small smile and I saw her face light up in delight. "I just, uh, have to use the bathroom real quick." I said, and it wasn't really a lie. But before breakfast I really wanted to get this over with. To get all of this pressure off of my shoulders. Maybe after I proved myself wrong I could quit being so paranoid. My mother smiled and nodded and I rushed upstairs and into the bathroom. Taking extra care to shut and lock the white wooden door behind me.

Tearing the department store bag out of my pocket, I removed the rectangle shaped box, tossing the bag in the small trashcan beside the sink. I fumbled for a minute as I tried to open the box, after a few minutes I succeed and removed the long white stick like device. A wrinkled my nose is disgust and flipped the box over. Reading the instructions carefully. Hey, I was fifteen. What did I know about taking pregnancy tests? Hmm, it didn't sound too complicated. Good thing I actually did have to go to the bathroom. After following the first part of the instructions, I laid the test on the sink. Apparently it wouldn't give me the result until five minutes after the first part of the instructions.

I waited impatiently, biting my lower lip. What was I going to do if it came back positive. What about my future? My life? I was only fifteen years old, a freshman in high school. I wasn't supposed to have a baby. This was supposed to happen ten years later if even that. I couldn't raise a baby could I? I was still in school! And what about my parents? They had been having enough problems of their own lately. How would they react when I told them that I might be having a baby? Ugh. I didn't even want to think about it. What about Carly, and Spencer? How would I tell them? How would Carly react? What would happen when everyone at school found out? And most importantly, what about Freddie? What would I tell him? That we were going to be parents. Whoa now girl, I told myself shaking all of the questions out of my mind. I didn't even know if I was pregnant yet and I had already began panicking. Hey, maybe I wasn't and the sushi had actually been bad and all of the years of eating nonstop was finally catching up to me? Yeah! That could be it.

But deep inside I knew I was in denial, but then again. Who wouldn't be? I couldn't help but cling to that last bit of hope, that maybe this was all a misunderstanding. And that I could go back to my normal life pretending everything was okay. After I was positive it had been five minutes, I nervously walked over to the sink. Trembles were racing down my body, I was scared, terrified, even. This didn't happen often. I was never afraid but when it came to this, it scared the hell out of me. My hand shaking I reached for the test, taking a deep breath. I steadied my hand and held up the test.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. There right in front of my eyes was a pink plus sign. All of my hopes came crashing down, and I knew my life was over. I could do nothing but look up into the mirror, staring at my shocked reflection in the dimly lit bathroom. Oh my gosh. I'm fifteen years old, and pregnant. What now?

I stood there for what seemed like a hour, but I did not have the strength to do much else. Finally, still in shock I was able to get my body to move. I wrapped the test up in toilet paper, and stuffed it back in the box. I buried it in the bottom of the trashcan, silently grateful that I was the one that took it out every week. God. Oh my god. Oh my god. What was I going to do? I was fifteen and in no way ready to be a mother. On a sudden impulse I brought a hand down to my stomach, cradling the small bump. I couldn't do this. I had a little person inside of me, or well I soon would. Could I do this? I don't think so.

After exiting the bathroom, I shakingly made my way to my bedroom. Knowing my mom would call me down when breakfast was finished. I slowly laid down on my made up bed, my mother must have done it for me when she had come looking for me earlier. I laid there, my blue eyes staring up the ceiling. My hands were placed on the small bump that now preserved my stomach. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry. Not because I didn't want to because that's exactly what I felt like doing. And not because of spite, I didn't care about that anymore. Who cared if someone saw me cry? Certainly not me at the moment. No I would not cry because I feared that once I cried that first tear, I would not be able to stop and that the tears would not stop raining down. 


	3. Chapter 3

**iAm Too Young.**

**A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying the story. =] thanks for all the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own iCarly or any of the characters.**

**------------------------------------------**

After a rather uneventful breakfast with my mother, I wasn't sure what to do. Through out the whole breakfast I was paranoid, fearing that I would accidentally let something slip. That would be bad, extremely bad. My mother had seemed so happy that I had even remotely agreed to spend some time with her. But needless to say I had, had a very close call earlier. We were sitting on the couch in the living room when it took place. Of course, due to my paranoia, I had one of my barely used school binders placed over my stomach. That was where I clutched it securely. As if it were the only thing saving me from drowning, as if it was my own personal life saver, in all it's glory.

My mother had been in the middle of trying to coax me into a shopping trip, while I nervously refused, fidgeting every once in a while. Knowing perfectly well that trying on clothes with my mother wasn't a very good idea. But still, I had, had to bad of a day to be rude to her. I guess I just didn't have it in me in the moment, and I doubted that I would ever again. Well, I guess that she just so happened to look down, when she noticed my feet. My once plain, smooth, small feet were now swollen to twice their normal size. In that moment another feeling of dread and panic spread throughout my entire body. To my surprise, however, she blamed the swelling on my converse shoes, turning the conversation back towards the subject of a shopping trip. Finally, I agreed just to get her to leave me alone. I had to escape or I was either going to vomit or break down in tears.

I had retreated up to the headquarters of my bedroom. Where I eagerly awaited a text from Carly, demanding to know why I wasn't at school. I had to tell her, I had to tell someone. This secret was eating me alive. I had absolutely no clue about what I was going to do. I couldn't have a baby! Last time I had checked I was only barely fifteen years old! Once again, yeah, Carly. I had to tell her, she was my only hope. Maybe she would know what I needed to do. Hopefully, anyway. Somewhere during the line in the middle of all of my thinking, I guess I drifted off to sleep. The events of the day had shocked me, and frightened me greatly. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Suddenly, everything in my life now seemed like it was turned upside down. My whole world had changed in the matter of a few hours. Therefore, it was a major relief to finally be able to get some kind of closure, some kind of rest.

A few hours later I was woken up by the sound of my cell phone vibrating on my wooden nightstand. I slowly sat up, reaching out and picking up the tiny cellular device. Flipping it open, I looked at my lit up screen. My eyes instantly widened in surprised, shock. I had seven missed calls, three voice mails, and ten text messages! All of them were from Carly and Freddie. Freddie probably only called to see if I was avoiding Carly, since he couldn't possibly know what was going on. I was positive of that much, at least. Every single one of the ten text messages were from Carly, practically begging for me to call her back. God, can't a girl fall asleep without her best friends going insane? Sighing quietly to myself, I dialed the familiar number to her cell phone, knowing that I didn't have to tell her anything about what was going on right now. For a moment, I just wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong for one last time, to possibly make myself believe that everything was going to be okay. But I knew this was foolish of me, unsurprisingly Carly answered her phone before the first ring had even finished.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, with something that sounded similar to a sigh of relief. Then as I had been expecting, her tone sharpened. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" Carly demanded, authority present in the tone of her voice.

"No, Carly." I responded, in my normal uncaring tone of voice. "I fell asleep, that's why I didn't answer my phone, duh." I added, not very quickly but in a utterly dis-interested tone.

"Oh," she said in a quiet voice. "I feel kind of stupid now." I chuckled and closed my eyes, leaning back against the headboard of my bed. I just had to face it, nothing was ever going to be the same after everyone found out.

Suddenly, I heard a door slam loudly downstairs. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. "I'll call you back in a minute," I said, speaking slowly into my cell phone receiver. Not bothering to wait for a response, I flipped my cell phone shut. Slowly, I got up off of my bed and made me way towards my door. Wondering to myself what was going on downstairs. I moved slowly and cautiously down the stairs, not knowing if another fight was being ignited between my parents. But to my surprise, no sooner than I had made it to the bottom of the staircase, my dad rushed past me, three suitcases in his hands. What was going on? Why did he have suitcases? He reached the front door and that's when it finally hit me, he was leaving. No! He couldn't leave! I needed my father now more than ever! But then I remembered that he didn't know anything. No one did.

"Dad?" I croaked out, my blue eyes widening in shock and fear. He turned around and stared at me for a moment, a long moment. After a long pause, he finally broke the silence. "Sam..." he said, before walking over and pulling me into a hug, hugging me tightly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of the fact that my new found bump was pressed up against his lower torso, that wasn't me. It was the baby. "Take care." he spoke slowly and unsurely. "I'll be back soon." I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't so sure about that. For the first time in awhile, my blue eyes brimmed with a fresh round of tears, threatening to fall, but never actually going through with it. He let me go, and gave me one last look. And the next thing I knew he had his suitcases and was rushing out of the door. What was happening to my life?

Not really wanting to have more awkward conversations with my mother than absolutely necessary, I just decided to head back up to my bedroom. Where I could sort out my thoughts and avoid all of this new found pain. I didn't like emotional pain, and to tell you the truth I didn't like physically pain either. Not that anyone was actually dumb enough to physically hurt me, if they were then they would pretty much be asking to be brutally murdered. When I entered my room I was surprised to find out from my alarm clock that it was midnight. Had I really been asleep that long? With a slight grimace I collected my pajamas from my closet, and headed out of the bathroom for a quick midnight shower.

I turned the water faucets on to a moderately warm temperature, the way I usually liked it. I was never really a big fan of cold showers, since I hated the cold. Along with the rain, but that was a entirely different story. Hot showers spoke for themselves, sometimes they were refreshing, but the sometimes they just blistered your skin. Leaving you completely numb, and even though that sounded pretty ideal at the moment, I didn't know whether it would hurt the baby. Hurt the baby? Why did I even care whether or not I hurt the baby? I didn't know but for some reason I didn't want to. Not yet, anyway. Hey, it might sound cruel but after all I am just a fifteen year old girl. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm shower, standing there for a moment, letting the water hit me as I sorted out my thoughts. I wanted my dad to come back, I mean I knew him and my mom had been fighting a lot, but I didn't know it had been that serious.

After that I quickly washed my long, curly blonde hair. That wasn't a very hard job, due to the fact that it was thinner than everyone assumed it was. Due to the fact that I actually took care of it, despite people's contrary beliefs. Soon I moved onto washing my body, washing my stomach felt very weird for some strange reason. At first as I was even hesitant to do so, before I realized that I was just being silly. But then again, I knew now that something was in there. Something was growing in there, something that was alive. Something that would eventually be a human being. It was _a baby._

Afterwards, I done the only thing that I could think of. I went to bed, since I was pretty sure that if I didn't that I would probably turn into something that classified as a legitimate nervous wreck. Besides, I liked sleeping. It was really the only way to escape reality for awhile. To escape all of the pain that being a actual imperfect human came with. While asleep I could escape into a fairytale like land, where no problems like mine ever existed. Everyone was always happy, and nothing ever went wrong. My family was whole again, and I wasn't caring this thing inside of me. I was just me, and internally happy with both of my best friends by my side. Those were my true desires, and it took a lot to hold on to them at a time like this. Hince, why exactly I loved sleeping, dream land was so much better than having to face actual, brutal, and unfair reality.

Six hours later, my alarm clock sounded off, blaring whatever song was on the radio that particular morning. It served it's purpose and woke me up pretty easily, although half the time it obtained a little damage, if I was not in a particularly good mood that morning. This morning however, I was quiet. The shock was just now setting in, and to tell you the truth I really didn't know how to take it. My family was broken, and my whole world was crumbling right in front of my eyes. And no matter how strong I thought I could be, it was so hard not to just break down in tears right there on the spot. Still, I fought it and after searching through my closet a million times, I finally settled on something to wear for school. To tell you the truth, I was already self conscious, wondering if you could really tell that a had a tell tale bump, consuming what used to be my smooth flat stomach. So, I picked the loosest clothing I had, a long sleeved form fitting purple t-shirt, and a regular white really loose flowing tank top, that went down to my knees. Also after searching for awhile, I finally came across a dark denim pair of jeans that I could actually fit. I ran a brush through my curly blonde locks and left it down, not really caring how it looked.

Afterwards, I headed downstairs, all of the lights were off so I figured that my mother was still in bed. For a moment, I briefly wondered how she was taking dad's absence. But I wouldn't dare ask, I didn't like seeing people cry. My mom wasn't a very emotional person, but I still didn't want to take that risk. Since it just might cause my to break down in tears myself. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal, scarfing it down pretty quickly. Why you may ask? I usually took my time, but today I had to talk to Carly. I had to tell her, although I really didn't want to. I really needed a friend right now, a friend that knew what was going on and that could maybe help me. After finishing, and putting my bowl in the dish washer, I headed off to school. Usually, I either caught a ride from my mom or dad, or I rode with Carly or Spencer whenever I stayed over at their apartment. Usually, that was better than having to hear a full night of my parent's constant bickering. Walking to school wasn't so bad though, the weather was pretty clear and besides it was only a ten minute walk. With my black backpack slung over my shoulder, I walked along the sidewalk silently, absorbed in the misery of my own thoughts and if how exactly I was going to tell my best friend that I was pregnant. I had came to the conclusion, however, that I wouldn't tell her who the father was. Not yet anyway, besides at the moment I didn't want anything to do with Freddie. He was the cause of this in my opinion, stupid guys.

When I arrived at school, I was happy to find that I was kind of early. Carly usually arrived early, while Freddie usually arrived right on time. Due to all of his mother's weird inspections, they apparently took up quite a bit of time according to Fredweird. I walked up to my locker quietly, avoiding my brunette best friend's gaze as I quickly turned my lock, dialing my combination. I got it open for the first try, and shoved my backpack inside of the metal space, before removing my first period history book, along with my notebook. I grabbed a pen, before slamming my locker door shut, okay well not slamming it today, more like shutting it gently. Yeah, I was definitely out of sorts today. Carly gave me a weird look, as Gibby walked by. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, usually I would insult him or give him a wedgie or something along those lines. But today I was quiet, I distant look in my blue eyes.

Carly eyed me curiously, before shutting her locker. "Okay, Sam, what's wrong?" she asked, in a worried tone. I looked up at her and bit my lip, how was I going to tell her? I decided to take the more direct approach.

"Carly..." I spoke quietly, and slowly not really knowing how to phrase it. "I had sex." I blurted out in a quiet tone. Crap, that wasn't what I planned on telling her. Although if I revealed my pregnancy, I had obviously had sex. The expression on her beautiful face registered shock and confusion, before turning to pure surprise. Normally, I would have chuckled at her variety of different expressions. But not today.

"What?" she said, a loud tone. "With who?" I shushed, her, clamping a hand over her mouth, before removing it. God, could she have been any louder? It wasn't like I wanted to announce it to the whole freaking school. In fact that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"None, of that's important. That's not what I'm trying to tell you." I said, shaking my head, my blue eyes filled with unusual fear. Being scared was not normal for me, ever. Usually I was the one making other people scared and let me tell you having the tables turned was not a walk in the park. I looked at her, knowing that I would not be able to form the simple phrase, and utter the pregnant word. It was hard enough to just to think it. Yet alone say it out loud in the open, especially in the hall where someone could hear if they were easedropping. So instead I glanced down at my stomach, and placed my hand on it. To a normal person, it would look like I was just randomly holding my stomach. But I knew that Carly, being the sensible person she is, would know exactly what I meant.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Her dark brown eyes flickering back and forth from my face, to my stomach, and back again. It made me slightly uncomfortable, okay, it made me very uncomfortable, but I new that it was nessacary at the moment and all apart of the shock that my best friend had received from my unexpected news. Carly then stayed quiet for a long moment, looking at me as if I was something small and fragile. Something that could be broken, ugh this is what I head feared. That she would treat me differently, although after all it was to be expected. I mean I had just told her that I was pregnant. "Please, help me. I have no clue what to do." I spoke quietly, my blue eyes pleading with her brown ones. It wasn't often that I asked her, yet alone anyone else for help. So she knew that I must have been pretty darn serious.

Carly studied me for a moment, as if questioning herself on what she could say, without sounding completely stupid. I mean she didn't really have any clue, it wasn't like she had ever had a baby at fifteen before. "Have you told your mom?" she asked me, a worried look on her face. I shook my head wordlessly. "Oh." she said, with a small sigh. She then looked and me and shrugged, that worried look still etched across her pretty face. "Well, you should." she said, in a tone that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at her for a moment, by mouth opening. Was that all she could say? "I ask you for help and all you tell me is that I should tell my mother?" I demanded in a frightened voice, bordering on the edge of hysterics. She looked pretty guilty as I watched her shrug. I shook my head, as tears once again filled my blue orbs. "I can't tell my mother." I said, reaching the point of hysterics almost, but remembering to keep my voice down. Carly shot me a look of confusion, as if to say "Why not?" "Because my dad left us last night." I said, my voice cracking on the last sentence. With those last words, I clutched my stuff to my chest, before turning around and walking away. I had to go, before I started crying, and school was not the best place for me to have a emotional breakdown. As I walked away I thought I heard Carly muttering something along the lines of "Oh my god, Sam." For the rest of the day I avoided her, she sat with Freddie as usual. Although I knew that she wouldn't tell him anything, still that didn't stop her from sending worried glances in my direction. Great, Carly couldn't help me. _Now what was I going to do?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
